Suplicantes Anónimos
by Paddly
Summary: [.:SLASH:.]¡Un nuevo enemigo destruye todo lo conocido! Para sobrevivir deben organizarse ¿sera posible? Concurso YaoiMaster. SBFC
1. Chapter 1

• ♥ •

Suplicantes Anónimos

• ♥ •

Finalmente el tenso silencio fue roto por un:

-Hola. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y tengo un problema.

• ♥ •

**ADVERTENCIA**

LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS SUBIDAS AL INTERNET Y MATERIAL YAOI EXPLICITO, IMPLICITO Y NADA LICITO.

ASI COMO TAMBIEN COMEDIA DE LA ABSURDA Y DE LA POCO ACEPTADA. (Principalmente de esto último)

POR LO TANTO SE RECOMIENDA NO ESTAR CONSUMIENDO NADA QUE LOS VUELVA AGRESIVOS Y ESTAR VACIOS DE MENTES Y BOCAS… O TENDRAN QUE CARGAR EN SUS CONCIENCIAS CON LAS AMENAZAS QUE ME HAGAN LUEGO DE LEER.

Ahora que todos están advertidos correctamente, regresemos al fanfic.

Harry Potter no es mío, pero Sirius Black se esconde en mi armario.

• ♥ •

-Hola Harry-se escuchó a coro la respuesta de todos los que estaban en la ronda, algunas más forzadas que otras pero obviamente todas interesadas ´ por el chico de pelo oscuro.

-Cuéntanos tu problema- habló la voz calma de quien lideraba el grupo.

-Mi problema…. mi problema- Potter dudó, esa idea del grupo de apoyo era algo nuevo, innovador y porque no decirlo, extraño hasta para él. Pero suspiró para calmarse, giro sus ojos al cielo un segundo pidiendo la ayuda de San Brujicus y terminó su oración- Mi problema tiene nombre y apellido…. y se llama Draco Malfoy….

Un ¨Oh¨ _actuado_ de comprensión grupal retumbó un poco entre las paredes ahora blancas de la sala de menesteres.

Y luego…. el cuchicheo de peluquería, el apellido Malfoy no iba a pasar desapercibido en una sesión como esa, y mucho menos acompañado por el nombre Draco. No, eso enseguida dio que hablar, el hombre que lideraba la sesión con una cálida sonrisa se dirigió otra vez al morocho:

-Harry, por favor, prosigue…-dijo amablemente observándolo comprensivamente con sus ojos color miel.

-Ah…-un suspiro escapó de los labios del chico, definitivamente eso no había sido una buena idea- Bueno…..-bajo la vista comenzando a contar las manchas de barro sobre sus zapatillas y siguió hablando- Mi problema es Malfoy….

-Eso ya lo dijo Potter. Y no somos tan lentos como usted. Con que lo diga una vez ya alcanza- otro hombre de pelo negro y ojos amenazantes marca S.e.v.e.r.u.s S.A había interrumpido al niño de oro y lo miraba con cansancio. Pero tampoco pudo seguir su discurso de _Potter melodramático_ porque fue también interrumpido.

Quizás Severus Snape no había ni podido invocar una divinidad para su protección cuando se vio metido es ese patético grupo de auto ayuda. Grupo en donde ni siquiera lo dejaban terminar sus pataletas, y miro con odio al culpable de la interrupción a su persona.

-¡¡Pero Harry, siempre tuviste problemas con Malfoy, no entiendo porque te quejas.- interrumpió la voz de un conocido pelirrojo, aún con su rostro colorado, como su sueter con una R en grande por tener que estar ahí también.

-Primero preséntense antes de hablar- volvió a decir el hombre de cabellos rubios ceniza que precedía la reunión, siempre con la calidez de sus palabras y miradas calmas para todos por igual. Lo que hacía que algunos se preguntaran que tan fuertes eran los calmantes que consumía y donde conseguirlos.

-Pero si tenemos unas malditas etiquetas! Para que presentarnos? Además todos nos conocemos Moony!- acotó, hablando por primera vez un tal Sirius Black, mostrando una etiqueta blanca pegada a su pecho sobre su túnica decía claramente _SIRIUS BLACK-SEME_….la cual estaba adherida mágicamente y era imposible sacarla (como ya habían comprobado todos los presentes.)

-Es por cortesía Sirius, además acordamos que así sería- dijo nuevamente Remus con su voz apaciguadora tratando de controlar el rumbo de la reunión.

-Acordamos? Yo no creo haber pedido que se me incluya en este inmundo circo- terció un rubio platinado de cabellos mas bien largos, con su característica arrogancia de _Malfoy Dady_ viendo despectivamente al hombre lobo, al ex prisionero, al niño que vivió y a cualquier persona que se topase con sus ojos plateados y viviera para ser mirado mal por ellos.

-Concuerdo- opinó Severus Snape cruzado de piernas y con la misma expresión asqueada que portaba desde que había sido obligado a entrar en ese salón (y en opinión de la autora desde que se vió en un espejo por primera vez)- Y desgraciadamente también con Black, las etiquetas son innecesarias y ¡ofensivas!- dijo con una repugnancia jamás escuchada en el, mezclada con bochorno por tener bien claro en un cartel blanco resaltando sobre sus negras vestiduras un _SEVERUS SNAPE-SEME-UKE_. Escrito con marcador verde loro, brillante e indeleble con un par de viboritas dibujadas a los costados como guardas. (Cortesía de Remus J. Lupin en sus ratos de ocio)

-Severus por favor…. estamos intentando que esto sea algo organizado- Remus intentaba no verse inmutado por las miradas de desprecio y odio que recibía por mas de la mitad de los presentes….. Y de suplica y extorsión por el resto.

Luego silencio y después Black opino, en voz baja pero aprovechando un breve silencio para ser oída por todos los etiquetados presentes:-Para que sea organizado no habría que haber traído serpientes.- bufo el ex presidiario arto de todo.

-Que yo sepa la organización no es una cualidad Gryffindor, mucho menos de la familia de los caninos- Nuevamente habló Severus Snape cortésmente y enfrascándose en una discusión con Sirius.

La cual que no hacía mas que incrementar el leve dolor de cabeza del hombre lobo que venia lidiando con esas situaciones desde hacia semanas, meses…¿años?... lidiando con ellas desde que el mundo es mundo y J.K. Rowling era pobre y humilde.

-Orden, por favor un poco de orden! POR MERLIN!…-Todos voltearon por la llamada de atención de Lupin. Hasta Lucius estaba consiente de que provocar al hombre lobo días antes de la luna llena no era buena idea y menos cuando se esta en un ambiente reducido con gente marcada como ganado contra su voluntad.

-**Suéltenme!-**

El mortífero juego de miradas entre Slytherin y Gryffindor fue interrumpido por una nueva presencia en el salón.

-Suéltenme! Sáquenme las manos de encima o se las mandaré cortar!-

Era Draco, el joven Malfoy era traído del brazo por unos inconfundibles personajes, de esos que están en Gryffindor pero nadie recuerda sus nombres y comparten habitación con Harry Potter, el niño que vivió del cual todos recuerdan sus 4 apodos mínimos. (Y algunos acaban de repasar para ver si son 4)

-Bienvenido Draco – Saludó cortésmente Lupin agitando su varita y haciendo que una etiqueta aparezca sobre el pijama del rubio diciendo: _DRACO MALFOY SEME-UKE-SERPIENTE RASTRERA_- Sirius! ¬¬- Remus miró enojado a su amigo de la época del colegio (N/A Y amante de mi época de escritora XD) que habiendo tomado su muñeca había alterado ligeramente la anotación.

-Que? Dijiste que servían para identificarnos…. Solo quería hacerlas mas precisas…-respondió el animago con una sonrisa burlona mientras la inscripción era regresada a su estado normal sin hacer más comentarios. Y Draco obligado a tomar asiento junto a un Harry muy entusiasmado con el suelo y las hormigas que pasaban cerca de la pata de su silla, de una especie posiblemente mágica que sólo Hermione podría identificar por haber sido la única que leyó Historia de Hogwart y todo dato del colegio esta ahí (yo no quisiera saber cuanto pesa ese libro….+.+)

-Quiero dejar por sentado que esto me parece denigrante y repugnante. Y no quiero estar aquí. Fui traído en contra de mi expresa voluntad y pretendo irme en cuanto dejen de amenazarme con golpearme o tildarme de marica al llorar por piedad- Dijo con altanería Draco acomodando su túnica e ignorando la mirada de su padre que decía algo como _No pensaba caer solo. Pudrirse con los familiares es también tu obligación como Malfoy mientras seas el más joven. Luego tus hijos se pudrirán contigo cuando se te antoje´_. Todo con una mirada. Y Draco dejaba de preguntarse como fue que supieron que su habitación tenía un pequeño y acogedor escondite bajo su cama. En donde se sentía como serpientita en casita, (seguro y presionado por 1000 años de historia.)

-Ahora que estamos todos- Lupin volvió a sonreír como sólo lo hacia cuando obligaba a alguien a aceptar un chocolate. Sirius y Snape temblaron ligeramente por la comparación que use como autora, recordando la insistencia que en algunos fanfic los había hecho atragantarse hasta quedar mulatos de tanto chocolate- Vamos a seguir con la reunión y con los que nos llevó a ella.- el licántropo hizo una pausa en la que miro a todos los presentes creando misterio- Como todos saben los muggles encontraron un nuevo método de divertirse que nos incumbe a nosotros mas específicamente. Esta…..

-aberración…- intervino Severus asqueado con la sola mención del tema.

-Amenaza- corrigió Lupin no queriendo ser tan grosero acomodando su cartel de _♥REMUS J. LUPIN UKE♥_ sobre su gastada túnica- Nuestro enemigo se hace llamar….. Fanfic …..Yaoi…. – un terrible silencio se apodero del lugar. La sola mención del nuevo enemigo del mundo mágico hizo que a todos los presentes se le erice la piel. Era como cuando Harry decía Voldemort, no…era mucho peor, era como si Harry hubiera gritado Voldemort trescientas veces frente todo el ministerio vestido únicamente con una tanga fucsia haciendo muecas obscenas mientras lo pronunciaba…

Un efecto así había tenido la palabra _Yaoi_ en todos los presentes- Estos fanfic crean parejas con dos personajes del sexo masculino.- prosiguió Lupin- Pero además, no todas las parejas son iguales….algunos prefieren unas u otras y es ese el mayor inconveniente.-hizo otra pausa para tomar aire- Nosotros como personajes de un libro nos vemos obligados a vivir cada una de las historias que son escritas y eso debo decir que causa problemas, tensiones y confusiones- con ese comentario todos supieron que se refería a la mayor tensión de la sala. Los ojos azules media noche que J.K Rowing dice que son grises de un Black (pero para mi ya son azules por siempre) amenazaban a un reciproco profesor de pociones, y sólo confirmaban el hecho de que ese tipo de historia habían acrecentado la rivalidad de esos dos. En especial cuando el terreno de lucha era el trasero de cierto licántropo de ojos casi dorados.

-Y no se olvide de mencionar, Profesor, el dolor físico del que esos fanfics son culpables….Si, ese que lo está haciendo tener que sentarse sobre un almohadoncito- opino un Draco Malfoy con completa inocencia señalando al cojín bajo el presidente de la reunión.

-Cof…cof….- Lupin se limpió la garganta sintiendo como el rosado aparecía en sus pálidas mejillas- La reunión iba bien…. Porque no seguimos en donde quedamos?. Harry tu estabas diciendo…- sonrió a lo hay chocolate y no me lo dicen´ y forzó a Harry a abandonar la apasionante contemplación de hormigas.

-Ah…- Harry suspiro, que acaso en todo momento tendría que ser presionado para hacer cosas decisivas? Que era manía de los lectores verlo en problemas, sufriendo, sudando y últimamente, gimiendo el nombre de Malfoy con o sin su consentimiento?(_Respuesta del público amante del yaoi_: Siiiiii! Gime Harry Gime! ♥O♥). Tomó aire y tubo que hablar o saberse reprobado en DCAO- Lo que decía es que a mí me ponen en pareja con _Malfoy_…- pronunció el apellido del rubio con tal desprecio que nadie hubiera podido dudar de que al morocho le gustaban las mujeres éticamente correctas y bellas como lo era Cho Chang…. y los lectores de Yaoi se ahorraron comentarios sobre la éticamente correcta chica a la cual todos realmente amamos.

-Tu problema es que te ponen en pareja conmigo? Y yo qué puedo decir entonces, si me ponen con un cara rajada como tu- dijo Draco fulminando al _niño que vivió_ de un modo que se podria decir que si las miradas mataran seria _el niño que no vivió_- Es algo asqueroso Potter! Uno tras otro tener que aparecer en un odioso fanfic en donde MIS manos estén sobre TI!.

-Querrás decir MIS manos sobre VOS! – se quejó Harry enfrentando las iris plateadas- yo aparezco como dominante en más historias!

-En tus sueños Potter!- se defendió el rubio congelándolo con la mirada- Si mal no recuerdo la mayoría de los guiones dice que estas muerto tras mis encantos, de lo cual no se te puede hacer culpable. Pero de que caigas por mi a que yo acepte que me toques Potter, hay un gran, gran, gran trecho!- las tensiones seguían y seguían en aumento y Lupin ya iba por el cuarto _Protégenos Balto´_ cuando Sirius se puso de pie y golpeo a Severus en su silla sin previo aviso….

-…..- Luego de la maldición de parte del Slytherin otro silencio se apodero del ambiente.

Todas las miradas se pusieron en la varita de Lucius que apuntaba al animago, defendiendo al padrino de su hijo. Y luego en Black, de pie frente a ella, en la varita de Lucius, en black de pie, en lucius, en black, en lucius, en black….

En Harry que se interponía protegiendo a su padrino, en Draco que se interponía frente a su padre ante la varita del morocho. En Remus que pedía piedad a todos los santos, en Ron que se interponía con el rubio para proteger a su amigo, en Lord Voldemort que entraba en el salón irradiando hostilidad seguido por un tranquilo Dumbledor en un pijama con gatitos y con gorro de Santa y todo, si toda la atención estaba en ese pijama…sobretodo en ese ridículo gorro.

-….- y las miradas se posaron en la escritora de este fic con un odio in contenido por no poder mantener la cordura por dos escasos renglones, ni tener un solo chiste bueno (recalco eso de que no tengo ni un buen chiste).

-Eres tú! Que haces aquí!- grito Harry rompiendo el silencio y la guerra de miradas que amenazaba con ser la peor de los últimos fics señalando al ojo rojo serpentoso que acababa de entrar.

-Harry Potter…-nombro Voldermort mirando con odio al chico, sin necesidad de leer su etiqueta. Y recomenzando la pelea y guerra de miradas asesinas ya relatada.

-Esto no puede ser real, que hace el acá? Porque el mundo me odia! Porque todo a mi si soy tan bueno! - Harry ya estaba desesperándose como lo hacia en el 5to libro. Y Dumbuldore tuvo miedo de que esa sala tenga el mismo destino que su amado despacho (y el presupuesto de un fanfic nunca da para reparaciones mágicas.)

-_El que no debe ser nombrado_ esta parado en la puerta mirándonos malignamente…..- todos aplaudieron a Ron Weasley que ayudaba a la autora a narrar las escenas para ganar algo de dinero con que salir con Hermione.

-Pobretón….- suspiro Draco realmente arto de todo eso y teniendo mejores planes….mucho mejores planes que quedarse ahí viendo como todos se miraban.

-Al menos a mi no me rompe el culo Harry- contesto el pelirrojo rojo de vergüenza e ira.

-Ron….- llamo Harry tratando de llamar la atención.

-Que nunca leer fics Weasley? No, el Internet no es algo a lo que tu familia pueda acceder- contra ataco Malfoy- Ningún _Harry_ me rompe nada a mi. Sino todo lo contrario… siempre tengo a tu querido amigo jadeando mi nombre en mi cama…- sonrió sádico.

-Ron….- volvió a suplicar el morocho perdiendo ligeramente la paciencia.

-Eso no es verdad! Malfoy vos tenes mas cara de puto que Harry y eso que el tiene mucha!

-RON!- grito Potter parando la pelea. El niño que vivió observaba a su amigo pelirrojo y a su enemigo de platinado a lo vedette. Cruzado de brazos y de pie junto al señor oscuro- Lamento quitarles el centro de atención…. Pero voldemort y yo estamos teniendo una guerra de miradas aquí.- dijo señalándose a el y al viejo retardado de negro- Y creo que eso es mas importante que quien le rompe el culo a quien… Y agradecería que si ustedes dos tiene intenciones de romperse el culo el uno al otro se vallan a otra parte y no interrumpan una contienda de miraditas como esta.

-………………………………..- Si, no quedaron dudas… El tener su nombre en el titulo de 6 libros y tener asegurado un 7mo se le había subido a la cabeza al _niño de oro_. Y el que el tema de conversación sea su dorado traste no lo ponía feliz. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a que se hable de alguna parte de su cuerpo, como una cicatriz en forma de rayo creado por un maleficio imperdonable...Pero no era lo mismo que se hable de su agujerito de entrada/salida biológico.

-Remus….

-Que pasa Sirius?...- hablaban de fondo ambos amigos en susurros.

-Tan malo es nuestro representante para que ni en fics cómicos y baratos tengamos protagonismo?

-Bueno…vele el lado positivo Paddly. Para este trabajo no te piden mucho, vos no tenes que afeitarte ni cambiarte de ropa por años. Es un trabajo calmo…. Somos buenos personajes secundarios… yo trabajo una vez al mes haciendo un drama y después me rasco las….

-……

-Me rasco las ganas de hacer algo interesante con esta reunión! Uu .No les parece fascinante la idea?...- un muy nervioso Remus era centro de la atención justo cuando demostraba que los años con Sirius si le habían enseñado algo mas que a merodear y a seleccionar fuertes calmantes.

-Seh, seh reunión….pero porque esta él aquí?...- pregunto Ron señalando al señor oscuro.

-Señalar con el dedo es de mala educación….- reto Voldemort mientras mágicamente aparecía una etiqueta sobre su túnica diciendo_: El que no debe ser etiquetado- SEME_

-Por favor volvamos a la reunión!- exigió un cercano a la histeria Lupin aun sonrojado por lo de hacia un rato elevando mucho la voz.

-Ay…. ya …..- lo abrazo Sirius tratando de calmarlo recibiendo únicamente una mirada de odio por parte del licántropo. -… ya se acerca la luna llena, tranquilo, tranquilo… todo esta bien bonito….shh… todo va a estar muy bien.

El brillo de unos ojos celestes hizo que todo el mundo se voltee para ver a Dumbledor, director del colegio de magia y Griffindoureria, según los Malfoy. Dumbledor abrió y cerró sus ojos tras sus anteojos de media luna, como cuando los padres prenden y apagan la luz para llamar la atención de sus hijos, consiguiendo que todo el alboroto se calme con unos pestañeos.(Notaron como todos describen el brillo de sus ojos azules? Que le de utilidad!)

-Bien… ahora que tengo su atención.- comenzó el director feliz con su brillito soñador de enamorado, que no había perdido con los siglos- Sigamos con la reunión como la intento organizar Remus con respetable esfuerzo…

-Snif… al fin alguien snif….que me comprende- susurro el profesor de defensa antes de dejar que el director continué aforrándose mas al abrazo con Sirius.

-El tema principal son las historias yaoi….- escalofrió colectivo por la ultima palabra- estas historias…… yaoi…-escalofrió- son el real enemigo, no nosotros, así que pido paz, comprensión y cooperación como una hermandad.-

-Pero…pero si el verdadero enemigo es Voldemort!- grito Harry indignado de tener que compartir el aire con su peor enemigo, además de no ser el centro de atención- El mato a mis padres! Intenta matarme a mí al menos una vez al año y anda atentando contra la moda con tanto tatuaje repetitivo de mal gusto!...

Todos, siguiendo los consejos del 4to libro, ignoraron al niño que vivió….porque cuando gritaba realmente nadie lo escuchaba, por mas razón que tuviera en cuanto a lo de los tatuajes.

• ♥ •

Primer capitulo entregado!  
Subire en segundo en cuanto tenga el cuarto escrito.

/FELIZ **_NO_** CUMPLEAÑOS CHIBI! La dedicatoria debida va para vos/

**-Participa del concurso YaoiMaster- **

Atte BluePaddly


	2. Chapter 2

•♥•

Pasaron los minutos… las horas…. Los días, los años… No! Eso es lo que yo tardo en actualizar! Solamente pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ya había al menos un ANAlisis de la situación. Un pizarrón mágico en medio del cuarto marcaba las posibles parejas (o las más comunes)

_Harry - Draco_

(En algún lugar del mundo Ginny sollozo)

_Severus –Harry_

(En esa habitación Harry sollozo y Snape se murió de repulsión)

_  
Sirius- Remus_

(Ambos acostumbrados. O al menos Black. Remus sonrió con nerviosismo)

_Severus - Remus_

(Snape entendió porque el golpe de Black hacia un rato… y esquivo el nuevo golpe que quería ensartarle. Pero Sirius se trasformo en un perro negro gigante y lo mordió en el trasero…. )

_Lucius- Severus_

(Pareja que ya no causaría problemas, al menos por un tiempo. Ya que debido a la mordida de Sirius…. Severus ya no puede ser uke por un tiempo –música fúnebre- Pobre infeliz ya no se podrá sentar. Y lucius otro uke se tendrá que ir a buscar (8) –Draco trago saliva conociendo la próxima pareja-)

_Lucius- Draco_

(A Narcisa si que le dolió eso…..- Aunque a Draco más -)

_Blaise- Ron_

(El pelirrojo grito un desgarrador: NOOOOOOOOO! PORQUE A MI!- Y la autora recordó un Mpreg muy bueno de esa pareja XD)

_Fred- George._

-Hey!- intervino Draco al leer la lista de nombres- Porque ellos dos no tienen que estar aquí ayudando en esta guerra contra los fics innombrables?..._(Léase fics yaoi).- _ante este comentario Ron, Harry y Sirius bajaron la vista… era un tema delicado.

-Por que…- comenzó a explicar Dumbledore con una pesadumbre no muy propia de su persona- Porque ellos…..- su voz se quebró por un segundo-

- Ellos que Albus?…. Responde por favor- presiono Remus asustado.

-Ellos están del lado oscuro- Respondió Severus porque sabia que para el director era algo difícil. Ron ahogo un gemido de dolor…. Sus dos hermanos, estaban a favor de la temática yaoi, eran unos traidores a todo… y encima haciendo Yaoi incesto! Twincest! (XD Amo esa palabra!)….. Y no eran los únicos. había desertores de todos los bandos, Peter Petialgo al ver que el bando de ¨la luz¨ estaba perdiendo también se había pasado al bando de la oscuridad yaoi… pero ni ahí el pobre conseguía pareja. Y no lo haría en ninguna parte mientras yo sea autora!

(La autora saca el Slogan: **MUERTE A LA RATA Y A BELLA CON ELLA**.- No más comentarios al respecto. Solamente pido respetuosamente J.K que nos regrese a nuestro amado Sirius Black T-T…. Un momento de silencio por favor. Sirius… Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones!♥-♥)

Siento el ataque de emotividad pero acabo de re leer la caida por el velo

-Y a la autora… ahora que bicho le pico?- se pregunto Black notando como todos lo miraban con pena, el pobre aun no había leído el 5to libro. Y Remus J. Lupin no lo dejaba hacerlo…. No quería perder a su único amigo de la infancia, y la única forma de mantenerlo con el… era evitando que leyera el 5to libro.

Remus se abrazo a Sirius sollozando, el aun no se había enterado que los gemelos Weasley no estaban con ellos.

-Po…porque no me lo dijiste Padd?... Me hubiera gustado mandarle mis condolencias a Molly

-Faltaba poco para la luna llena… no quería preocuparte…..- lo abrazo con cuidado, en esa época al licántropo se le alteraban las emociones.

-Mantengan la cordura, tenemos que ser fuertes caballeros- intervino Dumbledore poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Ron brindándole su apoyo al pobre chico.

Ron se negaba a llorar por la perdida de sus hermanos, primero Percy que cuando abandono la familia dijo que era por un productor de cine que si valoraba su retaguardia…luego los gemelos que se fueron juntos volando sobre sus escobas de las que colgaban unas latas y un cartel de JUST MARRIE. La familia Weasley se estaba desmantelando, no sabían que era de los otros hermanos, Ron era el único que seguía inflexible, miembro de la_ orden del cinto _(como se llamaba el frente anti-yaoi).

-Me aburro!- se escucho una voz desde debajo de una de las mesas.

-Tu….tu….tu quien eres!- pregunto poniéndose pálido Draco, la persona bajo la mesa estaba tirada en el piso, apoyando la cabeza sobre una de sus manos. Sonriendo alegremente …. Algo en el interior del rubio dio un vuelco al cruzar su mirada gris con la otra marron claro. Eso no podía ser.

- No puede ser…esto es una pesadilla- balbuceo Snape reconociendo al individuo que con agilidad salio de bajo el mueble mirando a todos divertido, pero fijando casi toda su atención en la perpleja mirada verde de Harry Potter.

-No… no puede ser…….- susurro Harry uniéndose al grupo de incrédulos sin salir de su asombro.

-Si lo es- contesto el adulto aun no identificado.

-Sos…. Qui..en… yo creo?- el pequeño no podía terminar de reaccionar. Finalmente se arrojo a los brazos de su padre que por fin había llegado- Pa..papa! Papa! Sos vos papa! Creí que estabas muerto! Vi tu fantasma salir de la varita de Tío Voldy! Me dijeron que moriste papa! Me lo dijeron!

-Prongs ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo Sirius sonriendo y acercándose para abrazar también a su amigo de toda la vida.- Nos tuviste esperando demasiado!

-Pero… como? James?- Remus no salía de su asombro, su amigo vivo? Que no lo había matado el innombrable que tomaba una taza de te en ese momento? Que no llevaba mas de 10 años muerto? Porque James Potter había estado bajo una mesa en la sala de menesteres escuchando la primer reunión de la orden del cinto! Muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente del rubio licántropo pero la voz de su amigo lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Moony que no vas a venir a darme un abrazo?- llamo James extendiendo los brazos sin conseguir que Harry y Sirius se le suelten, este ultimo con mas disimulo y Harry con desesperación. Como temiendo que se desvanezca en cuanto cierre los ojos.

-Si-si….. Te extrañamos James- susurro Lupin abrazando al de anteojos.

-Y……………- redoble de tambores- reencuentro!- anuncio Ron haciendo otra vez el papel de presentador.

-E…estas situaciones siempre me hacen llorar- susurro el director limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo enorme y sonándose la nariz con fuerza.

-Suerte que esta usando un pañuelo, creí que usaría su barba- suspiro Draco hablando con su padre en un rincón del cuarto alejados de todo el melodrama de Soy tu padre!´ que estaban montando los Potter.

•♥•

Hola! Bien se que este capitulo es mas corto, pero recien estoy reuniendo a todos los personajes. Veamos luego que pasa, que les parece?.

Quiero agradecer a mi Hermanita que esta leyendo ultimamente mis fics a pesar de ser un principiante con el yaoi.  
A Chibi que es la persona a la cual esta dedicada toda esta historia ¨rarifica¨ y a las personas que sonrieron aunque sea un poco con el capitulo anterior.  
Gracias por leer!

Actualizare en la semana.

**Fic participante del YaoiMaster**

BluePaddly


End file.
